1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a floormounted system for displaying retail merchandise, especially sheet-like flooring materials and, more particularly, to such a display system that can be arranged in any desired configuration that conforms to a retail floor layout of virtually any given design.
2. Description of Related Art
Sheet-like flooring materials, such as linoleum, tile and carpeting, are merchandised in a host of patterns and colors, and are typically displayed in retail stores in built-in permanent installations. Such installations are custom made for each retail floor layout. Depending on the size, number and location of outside and inside wall corners, as well as obstructions such as heating and cooling equipment, such custom-made installations can involve a considerable amount of carpentry and expense.
Due to their permanent nature, the known built-in installations represent substantial hindrances when a retailer wishes, for example, to move or alter existing displays. Rapidly and easily changing a floor layout to suit changing merchandising requirements is thus both physically and economically restrained.